1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a system and method for providing remote control of test and measurement devices and devices under test. Specifically, the system and method of the present invention provide for a system and method engineered to access a customer test and measurement device and devices under test for determining proper hookup and to perform remote testing.
2. Description of Related Art
As is known in the electrical arts, when a new electrical device is developed or being utilized, the system can exhibit errors. As a consequence, developers and users of these new electrical devices can utilize many techniques to check for proper functioning of the electronic device and diagnose these errors. One of the test and measurement devices that developers use to debug electronics is a logic analyzer. The use of test and measurement devices has never been easy for most users. One of the most difficult tasks when using a test and measurement device has been connecting the test and measurement device to the device under test correctly. Many test and measurement device vendors attempt to rectify this issue by providing accessories that simplify the task of connecting the test and measurement devices to the device under test. This device is usually called an “analysis probe.”
Analysis probes usually connect to the device under test or test system with one connection that probes all desired signals at once. The user then connects a few adapter cables to the test and measurement devices, rather than numerous individual probes.
However, the use of an analysis probe is not always successful and the developers and users of an electronic device will still have problems connecting test and measurement devices to the device under test. In these cases, many developers and users resort to contacting the vendor of the test and measurement devices requesting help in connecting the test and measurement device to the device under test.
Some drawbacks with a developer/user communicating with a vendor systems engineer regarding the test and measurement device connections to the system under test include, 1) whether or not the system under test has been properly identified, and 2) whether the connections between the test and measurement device and the device under test have been properly established at the correct electrical junction points.
Heretofore, system developers have lacked a system and method for diagnosing and troubleshooting problems experienced by users of test and measurement devices.